


Lessons

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Smut, something of mine that isn't dark :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to teach a client a lesson so he lets Sebastian fuck him on the clients desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

“You like this don’t you, knowing anyone could look up and see you getting pounded like a whore.” Jim moaned and reached back to try and urge Sebastian to move, knocking a stack of papers off the desk in the process. 

He was folded across the dark wood desk of a man who didn’t know what he was getting into when he turned down the ‘help’ of Jim Moriarty. Jim was completely naked, shoes and all. It was a beautiful contrast to Sebastian who was fully clothed with his pants just unzipped enough to let his cock out. 

“Move Sebastian!” 

“No, I like looking at you- impaled on my cock. A little whore. Do you think they can see you from the side walk boss?” Jim moaned at that. He tried to push himself back against Sebastian’s rock hard, unmoving prick. “Ah-ah boss.” Sebastian put his palm flat on Jim’s back to still him against the cold wood. 

“Please Sebastian…” 

“You going to moan for me? Are you going to let everyone hear?” Jim nodded his head frantically, just wanting Sebastian to move. “You know what I am going to do to you boss?” He asked as he he snapped his hips forward and shoved into Jim into the desk practically smashing his hard prick. “I’m going to come so deep inside you, but I’m not going to touch your cock. I’m going to leave you mewling and begging for release.”

Jim was moaning, cheek pressed hard into the shiny surface. Every thrust of Sebastian’s hips sent papers fluttering to the ground and left Jim panting for more. It was amazing that Sebastian was able to speak while he was fucking this hard. Jim needed to invest in a gag. 

“You’re liking this, you little slut, like feeling my dick up your arse. God you’re so tight. You’re so fucking wonderful boss. I wish you could see yourself. All full of my dick, moaning like a whore. I should take you outside and fuck you like this so everyone can see.” 

Sebastian’s voice turned into grunts as his thrusts became more brutal. Jim had to push back against him to keep his balls from getting smashed. 

Sebastian came first with his head lolled back and hand tight on Jim’s hips leaving ten little round bruises. He didn’t leave Jim hanging like he had promised to. Talking dirty to boss, and actually doing something like that to boss were two very different things and not something he wanted to try without explicit permission. 

He turned Jim over so his arse was resting on the edge of the table and sunk down between his legs. Jim came within seconds of feeling Sebastian’s warm, wet mouth wrap around his length and expertly start sucking. He had trained him so well. He even swallowed. 

Breathlessly Jim smiled up at Sebastian and said; “Maybe that will teach him something, and if not it was fun.” Sebastian just nodded happily up at his owner.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill, sorry its so short.


End file.
